


ENDLESS SUMMER OF THE DAMNED

by hymns



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gory Kisses, M/M, Nightmares, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hymns/pseuds/hymns
Summary: What a cruel fate it is, for such a touch to be perverted into a deathly notion, a reaper’s caress. And as he meets the Count’s thin, smirking lips, he wonders when judgment will be passed on him, how much longer he will have to live saturated in such wickedness and regret.Albert's nightmare in episode 19 goes a bit differently.





	

**Author's Note:**

> if i stuff my cheeks with cherry pie  
> life will be rose-colored  
> i had a dream of kissing you  
> my sixteenth birthday
> 
> i smiled and remembered  
> the first day i fell in love

“ _Franz, please don’t die!_ ”

And he is surrounded by Franz in the blood that reaches the tips of the toes of his shoes. He is shaking, desperate gurgling cries escaping him as he clutches his own arms. He looks up as he hears footsteps, gentle wading through the expansive sea of blood. Albert stumbles backward when he sees the long hair, the deathly complexion approaching him.

“No, stop! You did this!”

“Albert.”

As the Count steps forward, Albert sees the white of his shirt is dyed red. He shuts his eyes tight, shaking his head as he tries to convince himself that it is not Franz’s blood. When he opens his eyes, he sees the Count reflected in the pooling blood at their feet, only inches from him.

“I know you are upset, but you cannot place the blame of your sins on others.” His voice is repulsively sympathetic.

He is shocked when nothing louder than a peep escapes from his throat, even as he feels the Count’s hands on him—one on his shoulder, one on his lower back, and Albert’s hands instinctively press against his chest. What a cruel fate it is, for such a touch to be perverted into a deathly notion, a reaper’s caress. And as he meets the Count’s thin, smirking lips, he wonders when judgment will be passed on him, how much longer he will have to live saturated in such wickedness and regret.

He feels— _Franz?_ —bits and _chunks_ and _masses_ of flesh and viscera that seem to be multiplying under his palms, slipping and slithering down the Count’s black jacket and hitting the river of blood with a heavy slap. He whines as the hand on his back pulls him closer, and as he balls his fists, he feels a slick, unspeakable shape in his hand and he screams, smothered by the Count’s lips as he prays for God to be merciful to him, to grant a single moment’s reprieve.

The Count takes his jaw in his hand and smiles, a smile more sickening than the foul, thick stench of blood that pervades the air and coats his throat. He runs his damp thumb over Albert’s lip before moving in again and Albert can taste it, surprisingly sweet, like the cherry pie Mercédès used to make for them as children, pieces of the fruit sticking to his teeth.

He freezes as his teeth slide against the flesh sticking to them.

“Your sixteenth birthday, was it?” He can feel every one of the Count’s words against the corner of his mouth.

An absolute darkness overtakes him as he feels a cold hand soaked in warm blood snake up his shirt, threatening to crush him in its grasp.

His eyes shoot open and he rolls onto his side, bruised eye pressing into the rough dirt, the buzzing in his ears drowning out any words of comfort that may have been offered to him from Renaud. How he wishes for the ground to open beneath him, granting him an early grave in the warm expanse of earth.

 _You’re an adult now, my dear Albert_.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm ~12 years late to the party and boy am i dead!!!  
> i'm also working on something else that is currently 3.5.k words and is about 70% done so let this act as an appetizer......... get it. i'm hilarious. i'm sorry franz.
> 
> beginning notes are lyrics [from this song literally about albert](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pxULgcaJHpA) (translated by me)


End file.
